Our Dawn
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: What really happened when Jasper and Alice left the Cullens..
1. Chapter 1

They ran through the forest, Alice clenching Jasper's hand in a vice grip. They ran far from the large house that they had called home for so long. Suddenly Alice stopped, her eyes flashing up to Jasper.

"What is the matter"? he whispered as she shook her head.

"Stay here". She muttered turning on her heel as Jasper squeezed her hand.

"Where are you going? You can't leave". He said sternly as she looked back at him weakly.

"There is something I need to do. Please I will just be a minute. I will explain everything as soon as we're out of ear shot." She pleaded as Jasper relcutantly released her hand.

He watched her fly into the trees, her speed doubled than normal. Though none of her grace was lost by her speed. He turned his head down, his fingers hanging in his pockets. No sooner had a thought entered his mind, Alice was back at his side. He looked down at her questioningly as she nodded. Turning back to the trail, he realized it was the path to Edward and Bella's home.

"I'll explain it later". She whispered as she took his hand pulling him alongside her as they broke into a sprint.

They ran for many miles, the trees flying by in green blurs as they neared the border of La Push. They stopped quickly as thundering paws echoed on the grass. Jasper tensed as several wolves moved carefully from the trees. The main wolf stopped, its body trembling all over as it transformed into a man.

"We're not staying". Alice interjected as Sam Uley glared at them.

"Where are you headed"? He said sternly, his eyes flashing wearily to Jasper. "Isn't something happening with your family"?

Jasper looked down at Alice silently as she shrugged her shoulders. "There is something we need to attend to, if you could allow us to cross the border-"

"You're not going to hunt are you?" Sam hissed as Alice smiled pleasantly.

"No nothing like that". She whispered gliding gracefully toward him.

Jasper as well as Sam and his pack tensed as Alice approached. The wolves growled quietly as Alice stared up into their leader's eyes.

"I need one more favor". She whispered sifting through her coat pocket as Sam eyed her wearily. She took his hand gently ignoring the shiver and grimace Sam made.

She pulled out a small piece of white paper placing it carefully on his palm before he snatched his hand back.

"What is this"? He hissed as if her frozen hand had burned him.

"Give that to the Cullens when they come looking for us". She whispered holding his gaze as she turned away.

"We will escort you to the shore." Sam said suddenly as Alice looked back at him smiling.

"That would be very much appreciated dear Sam". She said politely watching the man phase into his wolf form before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper:

We climbed onto the rocky shore, icy water dripping off our wet clothes. I shook my head vigorously imagining I must look like a dog shaking my hair out like this. It didn't matter, I did it out of habit. Alice leaned into me, her hand intertwining with mine as she stared up at me. She nodded slowly as she walked forward pulling me along behind her. I looked at her tiny frame in front of me and then back at our hands.

As we walked through the line of trees to the giant mountain resort, I lost myself in my thoughts.

I couldn't understand why were leaving the Cullens at such a crucial moment. Why after all the decades we spent with them, Alice chose now to leave? Is it because she believed they were all doomed and she decided we should save ourselves? I glanced up at the high walls of the four story log cabin style resort. Deciding to ignore my own doubts, I let them fade into the back of my mind as we checked into a suite on ocean facing side.

Alice walked ahead of me into the room, her eyes on the ground as she continued to remain silent. She slumped onto the bed as I did the same. Looking at her for a moment, I placed my hand on hers.

She looked up at me weakly, her eyes tightening as if she were trying to make herself cry. "Jasper". She whispered as I raised my hand to her cheek.

"What is it"? I whispered as she leaned into my palm closing my eyes.

"I am not so terrible am I"?

"No my love..Never". I said sternly as her eyes opened turning up to me.

"I didn't want to.. But-" She broke off, her eyes turning to the window.

"I trust your judgement one hundred percent. I would follow you to the ends of the earth". I said washing a strong wave of calm and acceptance over her.

"I know. I love you so much. It's just, if I stayed.. They all would have died". She whispered as she brushed my hand away leaning against my chest.

"What do you mean"? I whispered as I closed my hand on her shoulder, pulling her against me as I laid on my back.

"The Volturi were not going to negotiate. They were coming solely for me and just needed an excuse. Reneesme is their excuse. When they arrived they were going to kill everyone and ask me to join them." She said shakily as she looked up at me. "I would never want to lose the others, but the thought of even coming close to losing you-" She shook her head as her lips quivered.

I shivered slightly at the idea of my impending death. Though death meant nothing to me. Life would be nothing without Alice. If she were not there because she joined the Volturi or otherwise, there'd be no reason for me to live on. "Are they really doomed"? I whispered into her hair as her shoulders shrugged.

"It isn't clear. I cannot tell what Aro is thinking. He's only decided on coming to Forks. But even if we are not there, we will do everything we can to save them. We will find Charolette and Peter, and any one else."

I nodded slowly as I turned my eyes to the ceiling. "Alright love". I said as she turned her head toward me.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to take you away from them. If there had been another way- I know you would have loved to die fighting alongside Edward and Emmett."

"Not as much as I would have liked to die for you". I said as she smiled weakly, her lips touching to my neck.

"Don't worry love". I whispered as I traced her hair line with my lips. "We will find a way to save them. We will travel as far as we need to, to do so".


	3. Chapter 3

Alice:

Our first priority was to find comrades. Anyone we knew nomad or otherwise to help our family. We traveled at night from the mountain inn, making a trail troughout most of Canada. Jasper tried to find a familiar scent, of anyone whom we might have known. After our sixth night of travel, we settled in the forest outside of Bristol in New Brunswick.

Jasper laid on the grass, his hands folded beneath his head. I curled up beside him, his hand finding mine immediately.

We stared at the stars for hours neither of us saying a word yet enjoying the silence all the same. I let out a sigh, his eyes turning down to me.

"What is it love"? He whispered, lacing his fingers in mine.

I looked up at him, my shoulders shrugging. "I'm just wondering if this is a fools errand. How will we even know where to find Peter and Charlotte"?

He paused, his eyes turning up smoothly. "I don't know. I don't suppose Peter carries a cell phone". He chuckled, his head turning back down toward me.

"No. I don't think he would." I said curling closer against him.

Peter was a traditionalist, same with Charlotte. They weren't used to the modern times but they adjusted all the same. I imagined we would find them in and inn if we were lucky. But most likely they would be like us, traveling by foot in the dead of night.

"Why don't you look for them"? Jasper suggested as he sat up. "Maybe if you make a decision to find them, it might give us a direction."

I nodded slowly, his hand pressing into my lower back as I sat up. Shutting my eyes, I focused on their faces.

* * *

Jasper:

I watched Alice fall into her vision, everything around us becoming quite. I clenched her hand, my eyes dancing across her face. Her eyelids quivered, parting backward as she turned to me.

"What did you see"? I whispered as she smiled.

"It was sunny. There was a huge white house next to some fields."

What she described sounded a lot like the south, I prayed that wasn't our destination.

She frowned slightly as she took in my expression. "Jaz". She whispered as I nodded. "It looked like Georgia".

Damn. Well this couldn't be avoided. "Good." I smiled, trying not to let my disappointment rub off on her. The main thing was that we had a direction in which to travel. I took both of her hands, gliding to my feet. "Alright my love".

She stood in front on me, her eyes locking with mine. "Thanks for understanding Jaz".

I smiled down at her, cupping her face as I did a million times. "Of course love. I would never doubt your visions."

"Well they're waiting". She smirked, taking my hand. "I figure we can fly down there. It would be quicker anyway." She said as we started walking. She grinned, breaking into a sprint as I took my eternal place at her side.

Above anything else, I truly hope we didn't run into _her_ while we were down there. _She _of all people was the last person I wanted to see. Especially with Alice at my side.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper:

We jumped on the next flight departing to the United States. After getting off in Virginia, we got on another plane to Georgia. Upon arriving in Georgia, we immediately dove into tracking Peter and Charlotte.

Though it had been a few decades since I'd seen Peter last, but I still found a trail fairly easy. The trail took us from Nahunta all the way to Savanna. As we ran, I couldn't shake the feeling growing in my gut. Nothing seemed right. Peter's trail was twisting, turning and stopping in random places. Nothing was very concrete. It was as if he ran, stopped, then back tracked and stopped again. It was strange, it was as if he kept hitting an obstacle. Though the only thing that would actually be an obstacle to Peter was a familiar face. One none of us were fond of. But could she really still be alive? When I left her, she was alone with a small army of newborns, too small to defend herself against attack. Without her defenses, she would surely be killed. But then again. It was Maria. She would probably go into hiding until just the right moment. The moment when she could make her return to power..

Alice's hand clenched around mine, jarring me from my thoughts. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed she had fallen into a vision. I glanced down at her as her vision cleared, her eyes turned up at me. "What was it"?

"I was looking for anything about another person like Nessie. I decided we should go to South America, because those are where the legends are central. And when I decided that, I saw us in the jungle, but it was blurry. You know what that means right"? She grinned as I shrugged.

"There wouldn't be wolves there right"? I said as she laughed.

"No.. Most likely not. So it had to be someone like Nessie! Another half breed, and we must have found him. Or her". She beamed as I nodded slowly. "What's wrong"? She said tilting her head to the side. Apparently I had projected some of my distress on her.

"I was thinking about the trail. It seems old and it keeps darting back and forth." I whispered as her expression turned grim.

"Do you think he ran into someone"? She whispered weakly as I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. I have no idea if she is alive and if so, where she's residing". I whispered looking over her head into the trees. "Come on". I muttered as she nodded.

* * *

Alice:

We ran into a small town, the full moon hanging over the small three story apartment buildings lining the main street. I looked down at my feet, cringing at the massacre that was once my hundred ninety dollar leather Gucci boots. They were covered in thick layer of mud, as were Jasper's Converses and the bottom half of his jeans. "Jaz". I whispered looking up at him.

He glanced down at me silently, his eyebrows raised.

"Your jeans are an awful mess". I whispered quickly as he smiled.

"Fashion isn't my forte love. It is yours." He smiled, his hand gliding through my hair.

I grinned up at him, a plan already forming itself in my mind. "So.. I want to ask you something".

He nodded, his hand closing around mine. "What is it"?

I bit on my bottom lip, my eyes turning toward the sky. "I was wondering if we could get a car." I said looking back at him quickly.

"Alice". He scolded, his brows pulling together. "We're not going to steal one".

"Borrow". I smirked at him, my eyes already flickering over the cars lining the streets. "Borrow. We're going to borrow one". I smiled as he laughed, his arm squeezing my shoulders.

"Borrow eh? And when do you plan on returning it?"

"Some day". I teased, sneaking out from under his arm. "Be right back". I said darting away before he had a chance to stop me.

I found a small sedan parked in front of an apartment building. It wasn't nearly as good as the Porche I stole in Italy, but it sufficed. I quickly broke the lock, hot wiring it in a matter of seconds. I stepped on the gas, speeding toward Jasper as he stood in the middle of the street with his arms folded. I stopped beside him, his eyes turning down to me disapprovingly. "Come on. Unless you want me to go alone". I smiled as he shook his head, slinding across the hood and appearing in the passenger seat.

"You're something else". he said as I grinned.

"You know you love it". I smirked, flooring it.

We sped down the highway, trees of the forests flying by on either side. Jasper sat beside me, his hand closed around mine. He suddenly tensed, his eyes narrowing. "Drive faster". he muttered quickly as I looked at him.

"Jaz, we going 90 already".

"Just do it Alice please"! He said, his head whirling toward me.

I obeyed, pushing the pedal further into the floor. I glanced up at the rear view mirror, figures sprinting on the road a few feet behind us. Pressing the pedal to it's max, I watched the meter jump to 120. Jasper growled beside me, his eyes flashing angrily. "Don't stop." He hissed. "Don't stop for anything".

"Alright". I whispered as the figures neared our car.

I gasped as a vampire leaped out of the trees, it's head connecting with the side of my door. I jerked the wheel to the right, Jasper hissing loudly in my ear. Another vampire threw itself at us from the trees, Jasper striking its face through the window. The ones running behind us leaped into the air, one landing with a thud on the roof. The car quivered, the wheels screeching as we darted between the lanes. Jasper yelled, his arm wrapping around me as the vampires struck my side of the car.

He pulled me onto his lap as the car flipped through the air. Hissing, he punched out the windsheild as the car crashed into the embankment, rolling to a stop in front of the trees. We jumped out of the car, Jasper crouched in front of me protectively as he growled to the approaching vampires.

"I knew it was you.." A woman's voice floated through the dark toward us. "It has been _so_ very long Jasper." She said dramatically as the vampires flashed to her side.

Jasper tensed, his hand jerking me behind him as he crouched further down.

My eyes widened, turning toward the opposite side of the street. A woman, taller than me with long black hair glided toward us. I could feel Jasper's fear, rage, and anxiety rolling off him in waves. I knew instantly who she was.. Maria.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Maria floated across the street, the vampires flanking her on either side. Her hips swayed back and forth beneath her short black dress, her hand gliding through her long hair. Her black eyes flashed angrily at Alice, then to Jasper as his arm wrapped protectively around her. She smiled darkly. "Oh Jasper.. Don't be so paranoid". She glanced back at Alice, blowing her a kiss. "She is very beautiful, but if she brings out paranoia in you then what is the point"? She sang as Jasper's eyes narrowed.

He held Alice tightly against him as Maria strode toward them. "What do you want"? He hissed as Maria smiled.

"How dare you come down here and not seek me out. It so very rude". She frowned as Jasper tightened his grip on Alice.

"Pardon me for avoiding you." He hissed through clenched teeth as Alice watched the exchange silently. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't have a purpose."

Maria took another step foward, the vampires moving fluidly with her. "And what was that"? She said as Jasper clenched his mouth tightly. "Oh.. I see. I am hurt Jasper. Has being with _her_ brought out ill feelings for me".

"Those have lingered for decades. Long before I met Alice."

Maria smirked, her hand hanging on her waist. "That is too bad. I merely wanted to speak with you".

"I'm sure speaking is the last thing you had in mind Maria". Jasper said as Alice looked up at him. "If that were the case why would you attack us"?

Maria shrugged, her eyes turning toward the girl next to her. "Newborns. Very unpredictable.. Of course you know that all too well". She smirked as Jasper glared darkly at her. "I merely pointed out to them that you were an old friend. And they just so _happened_ to charge the car. So sorry". She smiled lightly as Jasper took a step back, pushing Alice toward the trees. She leaned backward on the hood of the folded car. "Jasper. You are so very hostile.. Why"? She said tilting her head to her side. "It has been so long since that night you left with those newborns. And yet now you act so differently toward me. What happened to the Jasper I knew".

"He's been dormant for many years Maria."

She frowned, her eyes flickering to Alice as she shook her head. "Oh Jasper. You used to be so melancoly, and yet this one invokes such passion in you".

"Yes. Alice gave me a reason to exist that you did not". He growled, watching the vampires move with Maria as she walked forward.

Maria glared at him vexingly. "That hurts me Jasper".

"Get over it"! He snapped squeezing Alice into his side.

Maria regained her composure, flipping her hair fluidly back. "I suppose we have to do something about that then." She smirked as Jasper's eyes narrowed, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"Over your dead body.." He growled, watching the vampires glance at Maria.

"I doubt that Jasper". She whispered turning away.

Jasper threw himself at her back, his hands closing tightly around her neck. He flung her to the ground, smashing her head into the asphalt. Maria laughed loudly, her claws digging into his arms.

"I knew you would do something rash". She said, running her tongue across her lip.

Jasper leaned down, his teeth bared as venom dripped into his mouth. "I will rip your throat out, if you even _think _of Alice".

Alice landed at his side, her eyes darkening as she looked down at Maria.

Maria laughed, her head tilting toward the sky. "You two are comical, you really are. Jasper, you should know better than to turn your back on new borns." She growled as the newborns pounced on them.

Jasper released Maria's throat, his hands closing around one of the new born's head, snapping it away from it's spinal cord. Alice kicked two newborns backward, a growl tearing up her throat. Jasper flashed to her side, his hands closing around one of the new borns, tearing his head away roughly.

"Jasper"! Came Peter's voice as he and Charlotte sprinted from the trees.

Maria laughed loudly as she flipped back onto the roof of the car. "How quaint. If it isn't the perfect reunion of traitors." She leaped into the air, landing on the opposite side of the road.

Peter and Jasper teared through the new borns, Charolette fashioning a prye out of the car.

"What about Maria"!? Alice screamed as Maria disappeared into the trees.

"We'll slay her later!" Peter yelled, tearing the limbs off of two of the new borns, and tossing them over his shoulder into the car. "She is without followers. She cannot go far."

Charlotte ripped off the gas tank, spilling gasoline into the interior of the car. Striking a match up the side of the door, she threw it into the back seat.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, his face burying into her short hair. "I am sorry I left you. I was so angry I wasn't thinking". He muttered quickly, pulling her backward into his chest.

"It is alright. Don't appoligize". She said touching her fingers to his lips.

"But-" He began as she looked back at him sternly.

"No. None of that." She said as he nodded weakly.

The car was engulfed in flames, every shred of the newborns withering away in the backseat.

Charlotte rushed foward, quickly scooping Alice away from Jasper and embracing her tightly. "Oh Alice it has been so long"! She cried as Peter strode to Jasper's side.

"Yes. Thank you guys so much for coming". Alice said patting Charlotte's back as she grinned.

"Think nothing of it." Charlotte said quickly as she released Alice. "We were hunting when Peter picked up Maria's scent. We came close and realized you guys were here as well".

"Well then we are luckier than I would have anticipated". Jasper said clapping his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"That you are comrade". Peter said with a chuckle as he striked Jasper's shoulder. "Don't you know to never leave your woman? Even if Maria turns her back to you, don't be so hasty".

Jasper stared at the ground, disappointment and embarassment flowing freely from him.

"Oh enough Peter." Alice scolded. "I wasn't hurt so knock it off". she grinned as she embraced Peter tightly.

"Alright little Alice". He said hugging her against his chest as he looked at Jasper. "I was just kidding afterall."

"Come. Come". Charlotte said waving her hands as she backed away. "We rented a room in a hotel the next town over."

"Good. We've got to talk to you guys about something". Alice said jumping to Jasper's side and squeezing his hand tightly.

The four took off, disappearing into the trees as the black smoke of the fire climbed into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked through the forest, Charlotte clinging to Peter, and Jasper clinging to Alice. They talked of their time apart, Alice talking excitedly about the Cullens.

"So you found them eh"? Peter said with mild curosity.

"Yes. They are wonderful". Alice said, a pang of guilt piercing her. Jasper felt it too, his hand squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. It wasn't easy to think of their family. Especially knowing of their possible death. That brought them back to the task at hand. "We actually had to leave them". Alice said sadly as Peter frowned. '

"Why would you leave them? You two searched for them for so long. Why now"?

Jasper and Alice fell silent, their eyes turning toward the ground. "There has been an incident." Jasper said finally as Charlotte watched him silently.

"What kind of incident?" She said hesitantly as Jasper and Alice looked at them.

"Edward, our brother. He met this human Bella-"

"A human"?! Peter said taking a sharp intake of breath. "What happened? He didn't expose you did he"?

Alice shook her head, her hand squeezing Jasper's for support.

"He married her." Jasper ran his lip under his teeth.

"Is there something else"? Peter said looking at Jasper sternly.

"They mated." He blurted out as Peter and Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Mated?! A human? She could have been killed"! Charlotte said, her head shaking back and forth. "I do hope he didn't kill the girl".

Jasper sighed, Alice taking over speaking this time.

"She survived. But.." Alice paused, her eyes turning toward the sky. "They conceived a child".

Peter and Charlotted froze, thier heads turned toward each other. "What"?

Jasper nodded. "Yes a girl. Reneesme".

"You're joking"? Peter said as they both shook thier head.

"No. Dead serious. We need a favor". Jasper said glancing at Alice.

Peter drew back slightly, his emotions apprehensive. "You know I would do pretty much anything to help Jasper."

"It isn't anything big"! Alice chimed as Peter nodded hesitantly.

Peter flashed a glance at Charlotte before nodding.

"The Volturi believe she is an immortal child. And as a result they plan to go to Forks and kill everyone." Jasper said softly as Alice nodded vigorously. "We wouldn't ask you to stand against the Volturi, but to just bear witness that she isn't an immortal. You can leave as soon as you feel you need to."

Peter fell silent, his head bowing. "How many of the Volturi"?

"Everyone. The guard, Aro, the wives". Alice whispered as Peter's head snapped up.

"The wives? This must truly be a serious matter"! He said as Charlotte nodded.

"Yes. Very much so. Jasper and I left so we could gather as many witnesses as we can". Alice said, running her fingers through her hair. "We wouldn't ask you guys to do this if we weren't truly in need-"

"Think nothing of it"! Charlotte said, her hand flying into the air. Peter looked at her questioningly. "We will go to Forks. We will witness this child and say what we must." She looked up at Peter squeezing his hand. "We have not been able to properly thank Jasper for sparing us so long ago. It is because of him we are not ashes. This is the only favor he has ever asked of us. We will go." She said smiling widely at Alice. Peter nodded, his head turning toward Jasper.

"Yes. We will go to Washington".

Jasper smiled appreciatively. "I know this does not sit well with you. But you can leave if you sense any danger. I will bear no ill will".

Peter nodded as he started walking again.

"But when you do go, don't tell them anything of us". Jasper said suddenly as Alice looked up at him. "Just say that you saw us, and we asked you to go. Do not speak of Maria or anything else. They don't need to be worried about us when they already have so much other things to deal with." Alice grinned, her head leaning against his shoulder as she squeezed his hand.

"Very well comrade". Peter muttered as Charlotte looked around him.

"So what will you do now Alice"?

"We are looking for another hybrid child." Alice said looking toward Charlotte.

"Surely they cannot exist. They are just things of legend." Peter said, his eyes flicking to Jasper.

"That's what we said about Reneesme." He said softly. "But if we are lucky, we can find another. There has to be one other whom has done the same thing."

Peter nodded thoughtfully. "This is a courageous thing you guys are doing. Standing up to the entire Volturi guard, the elders. For a child."

"She is wonderful. You will see when you get there. She's a complete charmer". Alice grinned, looking up at Jasper.

"Has she won Jasper over"? Charlotte smirked as Jasper nodded.

"She's putty in his hand. A perfect uncle." Alice beamed as Jasper shrugged.

"But what of her heart"? Peter said, his eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"It beats". Jasper said as their eyes widened.

"Does it really"? Charlotte said shaking her head.

"Hold her against you and you will feel it. Just as if you were holding a human child". Alice said, her emotions dipping into sadness.

"I want to see this child." Charlotte said excitedly. Tugging on Peter's hand, she grinned.

Peter nodded, his eyes turning to Jasper. "I hope things take a turn for the better. So we might meet again". He said extending his hand.

"Yes. I as well". Jasper said as Peter leaned down to hug Alice.

Charlotte embraced Jasper tightly. "See you soon" She muttered before turning to hug Alice.

Alice smiled, her arm wrapping around Jasper's waist as Charlotte and Peter backed away. "Bye guys". She muttered as they waved goodbye, turning and sprinting silently into the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper:

After Peter and Charlotte's departure, Alice and I walked in silence. She was worried, and why wouldn't she be? She was having so many uncertain visions, and though she saw our family finding witnesses, she still did not feel confident.

I watched as her eyes closed and felt her hand tighten on mine. For a few minutes the air was dead, only the distant sounds of night creatures scurrying through the trees remained. I saw her eyes open, turning up to me slowly. "What is it"? I mouthed, watching her expression turn hopeful for a moment.

"I think there may yet be a reason to hope." She grinned widely and I felt my emotions fade away into peace.

"Really"?

She nodded swiftly, her fingers lacing in mine. "I saw something.. I'm not sure what it was but".. She bit her lip, seeming as if to ponder some other silent thought. "But it was similar to when Reneesme was conceived.. My visions were.. Warped."

"Seriously"? I felt my anxiety melting away the longer this conversation went on. Could it be possible? Could we be so lucky?

"Yeah.. I saw a jungle... It was further south.."

"Let's go"! I said as her eyes lit up. "We will investigate and see if such a thing is possible."

"I really hope so love". She muttered, standing on her tip toes to kiss my jaw. Tremors erupted from her lips and traveled through my body, willing my hands to fold around her back and pull her lips to my own.

"Let's do it.. For our family".

* * *

We headed into the city soon after, and boarded a plane to South America. We had very few belongings, which confused the humans around us, but it didn't matter. Their opinion didn't matter. As we settled down into our seats beside the window, I felt my body molding against Alice's as I pulled her to me.

My eyes scanned the plane, examining the faces of each human passenger was it I sensed? I couldn't figure it out nor could I shake the feeling in my gut. There was a woman and her child sitting in front of us, and I could see the child's blue eye peering at me through the crack between the seats. I smirked slightly, watching his eye widen before he snapped his head back forward.

I continued to look around, noting that there was nothing out of the ordinary or at least.. Then I saw it, or rather _him._

He was a few rows in front of us, settled on the left side of the plane beside the window and the escape door. His hands were folded carefully on his lap, clenched rather tightly together. His vacant eyes were trained forward, settled on a pair of high cheek bones surrounded by preternaturally pale skin. His dark hair was tied back in a small ponytail that hung down the length of his neck, and he wore a simple, pinstriped black suit. I tightened my arm around Alice, and watched her eyes look at me for a moment.

"Did you see him"? I whispered into her hair as she nodded.

The man remained stoic, his eyelids falling shut smoothly. Emotionless and cold, inhuman in every way. This man.. He was a vampire.. I almost pulled Alice onto my lap out of habit. We watched him become perfectly still, his chest not even rising in an attempt to blend in with the humans.

The plane rolled down the runway and within ten minutes we were airborne, but still we did not look away from the man. What if something happened? What if he sensed us and attacked? What if- I shook my head. I was becoming paranoid as I often did, but it was just out of instinct more than anything else. No vampire would be stupid enough to attempt something like that on an aircraft, or perhaps.. No. Not possible.. He would not be so reckless. By his appearance this man was civilized and obviously still retained some humanity as he had decided to confine himself in a plane rather than just running as many of our kind would have done.

We watched the stewardess near him, she was a beautiful woman, perhaps Portuguese with a long, lean frame. The man's eyes opened carefully and his expression became pleasant as he looked at her. They talked briefly in Portuguese for a moment before she set a glass of gin in front of him on the small plastic table. As she walked away the man's eyes turned to us, narrowing slightly.

Alice tensed, and so did I. We sat perfectly still as the man stared at us over the heads of the many human passengers whom were either falling asleep or reading their books. He turned away carefully, shutting his eyes as he closed his fists on his knees once more.

I breathed sharply, despite myself.

"He didn't attack". Alice said softly glancing back at me. "

"Yes.. I didn't expect he would but... You never know". I drew her closer to me and she relented. As she often did, she indulged my over protective nature and allowed me these little gestures.

As she leaned against my chest she shut her eyes. "I'm going to search some more." She muttered as I nodded.

"I'll be here". I whispered before placing a light kiss on her temple, my eyes never leaving the vampire for a moment.

"I know Jazz". Then she was gone from me, lost in her visions. I stroked the top of her hand as I listened to the soft noises of the plane and rushing air beyond the thin pane of glass in the window.

* * *

**So this is a kind of uneventful chapter, but I figured I'd better write something soon. :) I didn't want to keep the fans of this story waiting so long.. It will pick up soon I promise just stay tuned. **

**And thank you all so much for your reviews and messages. **

**Love ya'all**

**Anu**


End file.
